Surviving a harsh reality
by veronicacd's
Summary: Taylor Mc.Kessie thought her life was great.That is until her parents died, leaving her to live with her abusive older cousin.With all the drama going on, Taylor is left to wonder, can she actually deal with this until graduation or is all hope lost?
1. Devin

Hey Guys!I've been thinking of a new story while on Christmas break.So here it is!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Taylor come down here now!!!"**

**"Yes?"Taylor wandered tiredly down the stairs of her home, as of 3 months.**

**"Yes who?"**

**"Yes sir."She responded, knowing that a simple mis pronouncing of names would set him off.**

**"Didn't I tell you to clean up the living room last night?"Taylor's eyes wandered over to the messy room where a party had previously been thrown.The room was filled with beer cans, a few cigarettes butts and a bunch of other items not worth mentioning.**

**"Well didn't I?"**

**"Yes you did."Taylor said, remembering him saying it, while he was passing her room with yet another drunk female.**

**"So why isn't it clean!"He yelled startling her.**

**"I'm sorry, I was really tired--"**

**"You were tired!"He said moving to wards her.Taylor stepped back in fear, something she did often.In her stepping back she accidentally tripped in the first stair and fell back wards.She screamed as she felt the edges of the stairs hit her back.**

**"See look what you did!"He shouted. "I'm sorry!--"**

**"Save it!"He said kicking her left leg, forcing her to scream again."When I get back here in 5 minutes that room better be cleaned!"**

**He yelled grabbing his coat.**

**"OK."Taylor said as he slammed the door.She picked her self up and limped over to the mess that was made."It was his party! Why do I have to clean up the mess!"She loudly but not so loud that he could here.It had been like this for 3 months since she had been here.Taylor had always thought that her cousin Devin was a great guy, even a role model.But only after a week of living with him had she known that it was a complete lie.Devin had been nothing like the former Princeton graduate and successful lawyer she had expected.He was exactly the opposite.The typical man who threw parties often, and grabbed a drunk girl every time.Then soon later, he left Taylor to clean up the mess while he rested.**

**"Of course."Taylor said as she stared at all of the empty bottles and glasses around her.She got a garbage can and cleaned up the mess.In only 3 minutes, the room was cleaned, something she had practiced often.Taylor quickly changed into her school clothes and waited for her cousin to return, knowing that she couldn't't leave unless he was there.Devin came back right on schedule and scanned the room looking for a sign of imperfection.He didn't smile, but he didn't say anything was out of the ordinary, indicating it was good.**

**"Let's go."He said opening the door and starting his car.Taylor quickly walked outside and got into the front seat then looked outside, at the world were it felt way safer than the crap she was going through. The whole ride to school was silent.Devin parked and Taylor opened the door."I want you home by 4."**

**"But today I have to meet with my scholastic decathlon group."**

**"And how long is that gonna take?"**

**"Until 6."**

**"6?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then you better get here 5minutes after."**

**"OK."Taylor got out of the car and closed the door. For the first time today she breathed a sign of relief.Unfortunately, the abuse had been going on for three months and had no intention of stopping. Taylor entered the school to find her boyfriend. "Hey Tay!",Chad said walking over to her and putting his arms around her, giving her a small peck on the lips. Taylor flinched at his tight grasp around her waist, it was where she fell on the stairs from this morning. "What's wrong?"Chad asked concerned at her actions. "Nothing, sorry I kind of bumped against my drawer.It really hurts."**

**"Oh i'm sorry."**

**"Don't worry just a little bruise."**

**"Hey Tay!" Taylor turned around to see her best friend Gabriella rushing up behind her."Hey whats up?"Tay said giving her a hug, being aware of her bruises. "Nothing really.Hey Chad."Gabriella said giving him a warm hug.It was something that Taylor didn't mind.After all, non of them were the jealous type and like Taylor or Gabriella would say, it's just a hug."Hey Gabby."Chad said returning the hug."Hey has anyone seen Zeke lately? I tried to call him,I have to thank him for baking those cookies for my cousin's b-day."Gabriella said. "Sorry."Chad started, "Zeke's got the chicken pocks."**

**"What?"Gabriella asked shocked."Who--"**

**"Get's the chicken pocks at his age?"Chad responded.**

**"Well yeah."**

**"Yeah the dudes a freak of nature but he's got them.He'll be out for a week." Gabriella groaned."Aw that sucks.You should have seen the cookies he helped me make.Or can I describe them in front of you Chad without you getting hungry?"She joked, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh."Ha ha not funny." "Actually it kind of is."Taylor giggled out, happy that she found some type of enjoyment today. "What? My own girlfriend is making fun of what I eat? I'm offended and hurt!"**

**"What about this time Chad?"Gabriella and Taylor turned around to the familiar voice and saw Troy sauntering toward them.**

**"About my eating habits."**

**"Hey it's not my fault you can't make it through a restaurant without eating everything in there."Gabriella teased. "Uh huh, dude you better get your girlfriend."Chad playfully threatened.Troy laughed and put his arms around Gabriella from behind.**

**"Or what?"Gabriella responded."Trust me Montez, you don't want to know."Gabriella gasped."Is that a threat Danforth?" Taylor laughed.This is why she loved her friends, even if they didn't know it, they made her feel better all the time with the little things they did.**

**"Yes it is."**

**"OK guys brake it up. It's Monday for god's sake lets start the drama tomorrow."**

**"Yeah Taylor's right,"Troy agreed."We should just worry about getting to homeroom on time before Darbus--"**

**"Oh man you don't even have to finish that let's go."Chad said as he grabbed Taylor's hand and started walking down the hallway, quickly with Gabriella and Troy following.After Chad and Taylor walked in, Gabriella was stopped by Troy who pulled her along side the hallway. "What?"She asked confused."I didn't get a formal greeting."He teased.Gabriella rolled her eyes.It was such a Troy thing to pull her aside for a kiss.Gabriella leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. "There happy?"**

**"Very."Troy said leading her into homeroom 10 seconds before the bell rang. "Taylor smiled knowing what must have gone on with the couple.She only hoped that today would go as well as after she had gotten to school.That is, until six anyway.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

What did you guys think? Should I continue?R&R!!!! Oh and sorry about it being so short!

-Veronica


	2. five after six

"**OK everyone. Great practice and i'll see you all tomorrow."Taylor said as she impatiently packed up all of her things and made her way out of the door. She tried to reach the front doors when Gabriella pulled her back."Hey what's the rush?"She asked.**

**"Nothing I just wanna hurry up and go home.I have to do something with Devin.He asked me to help him fix something."Taylor lied.She hated lying to Gabriella but what else could she tell her?**

**"Oh OK.Well tell Devin that I said hi when you see him OK?"**

**"Yeah sure."Taylor said as she rushed through the door."Oh and tell Chad sorry I couldn't't say by! I have to leave!"**

**"OK by."Gabriella said.Taylor didn't hear her for she had already basically rushed through th door and started running to her house.Gabriella remained bewildered as she walked to her locker to take out her books. After collecting her books, she entered the gym, like always.Usually when she didn't have to go to a scholastic decathlon meeting Gabriella would always find herself in the gym with Taylor watching their boyfriends play, something they enjoyed.Gabriella waited until both boys came out of the locker room."Hey."Troy greeted her with a kiss. "Hey you, hey Mr.Eat's alot."Chad smiled."Nice to see you too.Where's Taylor?"**

**"Oh yeah you should have seen her today.I though she had gone mad.She was running like hell to get out of the school.Oh and she apologizes for not saying bye."**

**"Why'd she have to leave so fast?"Chad asked.**

**"She said that she had to fix something with Devin."**

**"Her cousin? What ever needed that rush to fix something?"Gabriella shrugged her shoulders."Who knows.But it seemed like it was urgent."**

**"OK."Troy said."Well let's go."**

**"Are you guys doing anything after school?"Gabriella asked."Uh, not really."Troy said.**

**"Yeah nothing here too."Chad responded.**

**"Great!"Gabriella said."Then you can come to my house to hang out!"Both boys smirked."Ms.Montez went on a business trip, didn't she?"Chad asked.**

**"Is it that obvious?"Gabriella said frowning.The guys nodded their heads."Don't worry.We'll hang out with you."Troy said as Chad nodded his head.Gabriella smiled an linked arms with both."Great.Let's go."All three walked out of the gym and school."Oh and by the way, you really had no choice." Chad raised his eyebrows in confusion."Typical Montez."He said as he got out his car keys."i'll follow you."He said to Troy as Chad got into and started his car. Troy nodded and got into his own car followed by Gabriella.**

**"Did Ms.Montez leave today?"Troy asked as they started driving to her house.**

**"No well, yeah well when I woke up she was gone."**

**"She just left you like that?"**

**"No silly, she left me a note.And she said she called the school and asked them to fax any info she needed to her.But i'm gonna be so lonely!"**

**"Well how long is she gonna be gone?"**

**"For a week.A whole week Troy!"Gabriella said, grabbing his arm.**

**"Whoa!Gabby cam down i'm driving."Troy said chuckling at her overreaction.**

**"Sorry.But i'm just lonely."**

**"That's why i'm here."Troy parked and both got out."Dude guess what?"Troy said to Chad as they all entered the house.**

**"What?"**

**"Ms.Montez is gone for the whole week."**

**"The whole week?"Gabriella sighed.**

**"Unfortunately.She has to go to LA for some meeting, I don't know what it's about though.She didn't say it in the note."**

**"Well at least she said something right?" Troy said as she nodded."Oh no.Does this mean that we have to do homework first?"Chad whined as Gabriella gave him the'duh' look.**

**He should have known .Every time on a regular school day, if everyone wanted to hang out, the girls made sure that everyone did their hw, just to stay on track.**

**"Come on buddy if you're allowed to raid my kitchen forcing me too use my allowance paying it off---"**

**"That's not true! I payed you back once--"**

**"Yeah once.Can you count how many times you have come over to my house?If you ask me--"**

**"Gabby."Both turned around to see Troy on the couch already with his books out."Yeah?"**

**''Can you help me?"He asked with his eyes still on the problem."Uh sure.Start."Gabriella said to Chad as she walked over to Troy.**

**"I can't start on an empty stomach."Gabriella rolled her eyes."You're so lucky my mom gave me $150 in grocery money."**

**"So i'll take that as a yes."Chad said as he walked into the kitchen. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck from behind and bent down to see the problem.**

**"Which one?"**

**"I forgot what an ion was."**

**"An ion is an atom or group of atoms that gain or lose electrons to become electrically charged."(right?)**

**"Thanks."Troy said as he wrote down the answer."Man, doesn't it suck."**

**"You mean about my mom?"Troy nodded his head.**

**"Yes.I wished that she didn't have to leave frequently, or at least tell me in person that she was leaving."**

**"Well, it sucks but---"**

**"I really don't have a choice."**

**"Unfortunately."**

**"Well I still get to have fun with you guys."She said smiling.**

**"Yep.And I can think of 3 great ways to have fun with you,"Troy responded slyly.**

**"Really and what are they?" Troy leaned in.**

**"Well, one of them includes turning the lights off."Gabriella's eyes widened."Troy!"She playfully hit him."OK i'm back."Chad said entering the room. "Finally."**

**"Oh don't worry I only ate half your kitchen."Troy laughed at the reply. **Man were these two interesting.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**6:11**

**Taylor rushed into the house and closed the door.Even though Devin said that she had better be home 5 after 6 Taylor hoped he had enough sense to know that she wasn't bionic woman and had to at least take 10 minutes to get home. As she hung up her coat Taylor took a look to see if Devin was home.After not seeing him she started up the stairs.**I wonder what Chad's doing.I bet**---"Well look who showed up."Taylor looked up surprised.Devin was sitting on her bed, with an devilish grin, something she feared more than a frown.Devin stood up."Did I stutter or did I say get back 5 after 6.And according to my watch it's 6 minutes over time."**

**"I know but I can't run any faster and my book bag was really heavy---"**

**"Bullshit Taylor, I could make it here in less than 5 minutes with three times your book bag.**_ Yeah maybe because you're a 26 year old fit man! see the difference asshole!_ **Taylor remained silent. "You're really tempting me aren't you."Taylor took a deep breath."Go ahead."**

**"excuse me?"**

**"Hit me !We all know it' coming!Hurry up and get it over---"As she said, Devin immediately moved forward and slapped her across her face.Taylor had to step back in pain and rubbed the now red spot on her left cheek.Devin grabbed her arms, causing her to shriek, and literally slammed her into the room door."The last thing I would ever tolerate is disrespect!Ever!Do you hear me!"Taylor tried to close her eyes tight trying to leave all of this.It hadn't worked.Devin forcibly grabbed her chin and made her look at him."Answer me!"**

**"Yes I do!"Taylor said now on the verge of tears. **

**"Yes wh--"**

**"Yes sir."Taylor corrected herself."Don't even think about talking to me like that ever again!"**

**"Okay sir."At that, Devin let go of her and left the room.In a matter of seconds Taylor heard the front door slam.After a few seconds of making sure he was gone, Taylor collapsed in tears."What did I ever do to you!Why do I deserve this!"She cried out, knowing she wouldn't get any answer.After recollecting herself, Taylor lay on her bed.From the looks of it, this was gonna be a long night.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There's chapter 2.Oh and i've recently put up a One shot, I want you.Check it out!

-Veronica


	3. Where are you?

**"OK everyone in your seats and stop talking."Ms.Darbus ordered.To her command ,the students silenced themselves, preparing for the usual Ms.Darbus morning announcement.**

**"Good Morning class."**

**"Good morning Ms.Darbus."The class responded. While Ms.Darbus rambled on with her morning announcements, Chad looked around the room.He took a pencil and poked Troy in the back.Troy leaned back."What?"**

**"Where's Taylor?"Chad asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen her."**

**"It's not like her to be this late."**

**"I know."Both boys quited down when Ms.Darbus looked in their direction.After she looked away, they started again."Maybe she got caught into traffic."Troy suggested.**

**"I don't know."The bell rang.Everyone got up to leave.**

**"Gabby!"Troy said catching up with her in he hallway."Hey what's up?"**

**"Have you seen Taylor?"**

**"No."**

**"Neither have I."**

**"You think she's stuck in traffic or something?"**

**"That's what I said."**

**"Well she'll show up sooner or later."**

**"Yeah I guess so."Chad said pulling out his Math book.**

**"Well I have to go to History.See you guys later."Gabriella said, giving Troy a kiss and hugging Chad.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**10:57am**

**"Now class, if I want to increase the amount of particles inside of this liquid container.What is the main thing I need to do?Mr.Danforth?"Chad looked up.**

**"What?"**

**"The answer?"**

**"Uh to what again?"**

**"Exactly.Mr.Danforth please pay attention in my class.This will be on the quiz tomorrow.** Who gives a dam lady?

**"Now for those of you who want to get an A on my quiz--"The door opened.Everyone looked to surprisingly see Taylor walk through, even Ms.Porter, the teacher! "Ms.Mc.Kessie you're late.That's a detention."Ms.Porter said, writing up a slip.Sighing softly, Taylor got the slip and took her seat.Chad eyed her suspiciously then looked at Troy who shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Now back to my question.Does anyone have an answer?"After a few moments a few of the awake students in the class raised their hands.**

**"Come on I need more participation class.Fortunately, the bell rang."Thank god."Chad muttered as he collected his books.As the class exited into the hallways, Troy and Chad caught up to Taylor, who had been one of the first one's out."Tay where have you been?'Chad asked.**

**"Uh, there was alot of traffic."**

**"Told you."Troy muttered.Taylor forced a laughed."Well i'm here and unfortunately in detention.Don't want to get another one so i'll see you guys later."Taylor repeated Gabriella's actions but kissed Chad and hugged Troy.Chad waited until she was out of earshot to mutter."Yeah right."**

**"You think so too."Troy said as Chad nodded."Traffic my ass.Something's up."He said, opening his locker.**

**"So what do you think's up?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Hey!"Gabriella said giving Taylor a hug as they entered Math class. "Where were you?"**

**"Traffic."**

**"That's what I thought.That must have been some harsh traffic."Gabriella said giving the'cut the crap' stare."OK you caught me."Taylor said as they took their seats.**

**"So why are you really late."Taylor thought quickly.**

**"I woke up late."**

**"But--"**

**"Everyone take your seats, class has begun."Taylor silently breathed a sign of relief.While the class was going on, Taylor silently thought of some explanation, because she knew Gabriella wouldn't drop it. "As class ended, Gabriela stood up in front of Taylor waiting."You have an alarm clock and Devin was there---"**

**"No actually Devin had to leave early and I forgot to set my clock.So I had to walk and get ready which would have to take a long time Gabbs."Gabriella eyed her suspiciously before nodding her head.**

**"Fine i'm buying it."Taylor smiled."Come on let's go to lunch."Tay said wrapping her arms around her best friend as they made their way to the lunch room."To bad you're not gonna see me in the meeting today.I got detention."**

**"Uh you got detention?"**

**"Yep."**

**"I'm sorry."Gabriella said sympathetically.**

**"It OK I deserve it."Taylor said even though she didn't at all. Her traffic excuse was because Devin had to 'lecture' her about respect.**

**Taylor and Gabriella walked up to the food line and got their lunches, then took a seat next to their already arrived boyfriends."Hey guys."**

**"Hey."**

**"How are you guys?"Taylor asked.**

**"Were fine,what about you?"Chad asked still suspicious.**

**"I'm good."**

**"So this must be your first detention since last year."**

**"Why are you guys reminding her of this?"**

**"Thank you.It's no big deal guys."**

**"Yes it is. You're Taylor you don't do detention."**

**"Yes thank you for reminding me."**

**"We're're just saying.Oh and back to the reason.Traffic Tay? come on."Taylor rolled her eyes."Ok you caught me.I already told Gabby I woke up late.There you go."**

**Both boys looked at each other then nodded their heads.**

**"Fine."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**6:03.**

**"Wait up!"Taylor turned around to see Chad running up to wards her."Hey I was just about to go to the gym."**

**"Practice let out early."He said, wrapping his arm around her."Great."**

**"So what did you yesterday with Devin?"**

**"Well we just fixed somethings."**

**"Things?"**

**"Yeah,we fixed things up around the house, cleaned up and we helped put up the new tv he ordered."**

**"You two put it up?"**

**"What do you think we couldn't?"**

**"I'm not saying he couldn't."Taylor gasped.**

**"Are you saying I can't put up a tv!"Taylor said playfully hitting him.**

**"No I---"**

**"Fine you caught me. I just read him the stuff while him and a friend put it up."Chad smiled.**

**"Hey what time is it?"**

**"6:04.Why?"**

**"I have to leave."Taylor said walking faster to wards the door.**

**"What?Why?"**

**"I just got to get home."**

**"Come on.Is Devin uptight about coming home on time?"Chad joked**. If only you knew sweety.

**"No but I really want to hurry up and leave."**

**"Uh, OK well i'll take you home."Chad said getting out his car keys.Taylor stood still, thinking about what could happen.But she needed to get home and this was the fastest way possible.**

**"Sure."Taylor got into the shotgun seat.**

**"Where is it again?"Chad asked.Taylor laughed."Keep driving up this road.Kay make a left now, then a right, then another right then one more left."Chad parked on the side walk. "And here we are."Taylor got out of the car and quickly walked to the other side.**

**"Wow I forgot how big this house is."**Unfortunately.Enough space to come find me and beat me.But also enough space to hide in**."Well I'll call you later."Taylor leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips."I love you."**

**" Love you too."**

**"Bye"Taylor watched as Chad sped away then walked into her home.Or what people called it.**

**"Still, why leave so early?"Chad thought aloud.He had no idea what was going on with Taylor.But sure as hell he was gonna find out.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Unfortunately, it's gonna get a lot harder from here.(I've been using unfortunately alot!lol)

Veronica


	4. Answer?

**7:58**

**"Hey what's up dude."Troy greeted as Chad came his way.**

**"I want to go home."**

**"Don't we all."**

**"Yeah but I really don't want to be here.I had a hell of a night and I know i'm gonna fail any pop quiz thrown my way."**

**"Yikes."**

**"I know."**

**"Hey guys!"Together, the girls walked up to their boyfriends with the expected greetings.**

**"You look like you're tired."Taylor pointed out. "That's because I am."**

**"Why?"Gabriella asked."He had a hell of a night doing whatever he was doing."Troy answered.**

**"Well what were you doing?"Gabriella asked grinning.**

**"What! You guys are just gross."Chad said turning away.**

**"What? I didn't say anything."Gabriella said laughing.**

**"Yeah but I know what you, and you,"He pointed to Taylor."Were thinking."**

**"Well you said you had a hell of a night!---"**

**"Stop eww.Gross!"Chad covered his ears and walked to homeroom.**

**"He's right you guys are sick."Troy said slinging his book bag over his shoulder."Oh sure.Don't act like you've never masturbated before."Taylor said catching up with Chad.**

**"Have you?"Gabriella asked as they walked down the hallway.**

**"Whoa personal question!"Troy joked."That for me, myself and I to know."**

**"Of course."Gabriella responded as they entered homeroom.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Yep I was right.I failed that pop quiz."Chad said as he walked with Troy to practice.**

**"Well if it helps, I don't think I did good either."**

**"Oh wait I got to talk to Taylor before she 'has to leave'again."**

**"Is it about what we talked over the phone about yesterday?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Ok, but hurry up."**

**"Got it."Chad turned around and walked quickly to find Taylor.He wanted to know what's up.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Well I don't really think that it's gonna be a problem."Taylor said to Gabriella as they walked out of their last class.**

**"Are you sure because you know how she can be."**

**"Yeah but it'll be cool." (yeah, this is the part where you guys just pretend that the girls are saying something that actually is Worth reading.)**

**"Hey guys!"**

**"Hey what are you doing here?"Gabriella asked as Chad made his way up to the girls.**

**"I want to talk to Taylor real quick before."**

**"Oh ok i'll see you later."Gabriella said walking to wards the Science room."So what do you want to talk about?"**

**"Taylor, is everything alright?"**

**"What?"** Oh god please don't.

**"I mean, this week you've been acting really weird."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I mean like the whole late thing and---"**

**"I told you I woke up late."**

**"Kay well what about the I have to go stuff?"**

**"I really had to go."Taylor said annoyed.Chad sensed it."Look I just wanna know if something's up---"**

**"Nothing is up Chad."**

**"Sure."**

**"Yes!"Chad was mentally pushed back by this."Tay---"**

**"Nothing's wrong okay.Now can you stop bothering me about it?"Without waiting for an answer Taylor stormed away.Chad was left bewildered about what just happened.Still thinking about it, he walked back to the gym.**

**Taylor sighed deeply as she walked away**. I don't want to be snobby but he can't find out.**Taylor rolled up her right sleeve and looked at a large bruise, still shivering from the events that led up to it.** He just can't.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**8:34pm**

**"Troy stop!"Gabriella yelled as he continued to tickle her.**

**"Not until you say it."**

**"No!"**

**"Ok then fear my wrath Montez!"**

**"Ahhhhhh.Ok! Ok!"**

**"Say it."**

**"Troy Bolton is the absolute sexiest, delicious,cutest hunk of chocolate in the world!"**

**"Why thank you."Troy said, letting her go.Gabriella laughed as she lay back on her bed**

**Troy was spending another day with Gabriella, to keep her company from her mother's leaving.And she was thankful for all of it.**

**."Anything to get a good complement."Troy laughed."So!You know you like it."**

**"what if don't?"**

**"Well then i'll just have to convince you."**

**"Really, how?"**

**"Like this."Troy leaned down and covered her lips with his. Gabriella immediately kissed back while traveling her hands to the sides of his face.The kiss started to get hotter and Troy began to slide his hands under her shirt and trace over her bra strap. He then successfully unhooked it, and pulled her shirt over her head.She did the same with his.Troy kissed from her lips down her jawline and neck."Troy."Gabriella moaned out as he kissed down her cleavage.Troy was about to remove her bra when--"**soulja boy off in this hoe, watch me crank it watch me roll." **The couple groaned, with Troy's being a lot louder."I swear i'll kill you."Troy said as he reached into his back pocket and answered.**

**"Yes Chad?"**

**"Hey man. Do you know how to do the science hw.It all looks like a bunch of crap in a different language."**

**"I don't know man.Take a wild guess."**

**"I can't my mom just decided she wanted to check it.She wont take crap."**

**"Sorry but I can't help you, call Taylor."Troy said trying to get back to Gabriella.**

**"She's not answering."Troy rolled his eyes.**

**"You know what i'll just call Gabriella---"**

**"No!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because she--"Troy immediately stopped himself before losing his mind,and telling Chad he was about to make love to his girlfriend.He sighed.**

**"She's right here."Troy handed the phone to Gabriella and lay next to her, drawing circles on her stomach.**

**"The science hw is really easy Chad.Just look at page 46 in the textbook.It'll translate all of the problems that are on the sheet."Gabriella said, stroking Troy's hair.**

**"Thank's Gabs.I bet Troy was just too dam lazy to help."Gabriella laughed."That's mean Chad."**

**"What? it's true."**

**"Sure.Well good luck with the homework."**

**"Kay thanks.And tell Troy he's an asshole."Gabriella laughed.**

**"Bye Chad."Gabriella hung up and handed the phone back to Troy.**

**"Chad said you're an asshole."**

**"Of course."Gabriella looked at the time.**

**"Oh man it's late."Gabriella sat up and started re clipping her bra. "What! huh? No it's not?"Troy shot up disagreeing.**

**"Yes it is.Remember, you told me you had to be home by 9:00?It's 8:48."**

**"So! We still have 12 minutes."Gabriella smiled."Troy you have to go.You're gonna be late."Gabriella gave him his shirt.Troy sighed as he put his shirt back on.Gabriella put her's back on and walked him downstairs and to the door."But Gabriella, sex is like what 30 seconds?"Gabriella smirked and leaned in close."Not the way you do it."At that, Troy swore that he got hard."Uh no fair why would you say that and make me leave?"**

**"Because you have to go by now in 8 minutes."**

**"But my regular curfew's 10!"**

**"Troy."**

**"Man!.Fine. I'll go into the world.The boring no Gabriella world."Troy said opening the door.Gabriella laughed at his dramatization and hugged him from behind."Maybe tomorrow.I love you, you sexy,delicious,cute hunk of chocolate.Troy couldn't't help but chuckle."I love you too."He turned around and gave her a kiss.**

**"I'll call you as soon as I come home. If I can't have make love for real, then i'm gonna have phone sex dammit!"**

**"Troy!"Gabriella giggled out.Troy smiled and walked to his car.**

**"Go home you sexy freak."**

**"You know you like it!"Troy yelled back as he drove off.Gabriella smiled and closed the door then locked it.She rolled her eyes."Troy, Troy.What do I do with you?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(It you even care lol)I think it's good to end a chapter like this with a light mood so that's what the Troyella thing was about!

Veronica


	5. Britney

**6:17.(going back a few hours.)**

Note to self.Call Chad and apologize, make something up. **Taylor hung up her coat and coughed.** What's with the smoke. Is someone smoking?

**"Baby look what I bought!"**Who is that?**Taylor walked into the kitchen to see an unfamiliar women.**

**"Oh it's you."She said.Taylor looked at her strangely."She looked at her whole appearance.This woman had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, wearing a very tight red playboy shirt that showed too much cleavage of her obvious fake breasts and tight black jeans.(Don't even want to take the time to search for a pic of this outfit.It's not even worth it.)**

**"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"Taylor asked still confused.The woman rolled her eyes."Britney."She said paying more attention to her nails than Taylor.She took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke right in Taylor's direction, causing her to cough.**

**"Of course."Britney said already annoyed at the girl in front of her.**

**"So where's Devin anyway?"**

**"Um, I don't know."Taylor said, already sensing this woman didn't like.**But how did she get here? **Softly rubbing her bruise, Taylor grabbed a tangerine out of the fridge then started to get out of the smoke filled kitchen and up the stairs, when she heard a key in the door.It immediately made her skip steps to hurry up and get to her room."Hey baby!"Britney said walking over and wrapping her arms around Devin and giving him a kiss.That was all Taylor saw until she slid into her room and quietly closed the door.**

Oh great he's brought home a fake tramp**.Taylor rubbed her temples as she pulled out her homework and started it.In about 2 hours the homework was completed and Taylor exited her room to go in the bathroom for a shower.As Taylor turned on the shower she thought about this new lady and what kind of negative impact she would have on Tay's life.** Probably kill me with the smoke from those cigarettes. **Taylor stepped into the shower.** what was her name again?Oh yeah Britney. **Taylor groaned as she tried to relax under the hot water."Mom, dad , I need you."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Just in case you don't understand, it's still Wednesday.I know last Chapter I ended it at around 10 but I was winding back time.) 8:50.**

**"Well this looks pretty good.Nice to see you keeping up with your hw."**

**"Thanks mom."Chad said, wishing she would hurry up.**

**"Ok baby.I'm done. You can go."Chad turned around and quickly went into his room.Chad lay on his bed silently in thought.I bet she didn't know but I saw something on her arm.God Taylor, baby what are you hiding for me?"After packing up his books, Chad checked his phone again while thinking about her little argument with him**.Maybe she's right.Maybe nothing is wrong and she's having a bad week.But what if it's not?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Taylor turned off the shower and dried off.She wrapped a towel around her and reached for the door knob when she head a voice nearby. She couldn't make in out until she put her ear very close to the door.**

**"Why is she even living with you?"**

**"I'm still wondering about that myself."**

**"well can't you get rid of her?."**

**"Baby she's going to college in a few months she'll be gone."**

**" So?Put her up for adoption."Taylor clasped her hand over her mouth to silent her gasp.Luckily there was no stop in conversation, indicating no one had heard.Taylor strained to hear over the shower which she turned on when she first heard the convo to make sure they didn't know she was ease dropping.**

**"Baby my family would kill me if I did that."**

**"So they can't take her?" No! Taylor silently thought in her head.**

**"They'd never allow it unless it was absolutely necessary. And besides they'd question me and Taylor and god knows what she'll say. I'm not allowing it."Taylor heard Britney groan.**

**"Just make sure she doesn't get in our way.I mean no talk back attitude, anything."**

**"Don't worry I doubt that'll happen besides of she does, i'll take care of her."At that point all Taylor wanted to do was cry.She wanted to let everything out, but she had to remember, they would hear it.**

**"I know you will baby."Britney said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.**

**"Where is she anyway?" At that moment Taylor threw her towel on the floor and jumped back into the shower. She heard his footsteps growing closer.**

**"Oh she's taking a shower."**

**"Well I want to talk to her after she comes out."**Why the hell would you want to talk to me?

**"OK."Taylor knew she wasn't going to stay in the shower for ever unless she wanted to shrivel up.**Oh great perfect **Taylor thought, meaning the fever that was rapidly growing .Sighing Taylor stepped out and dried herself again**.I must have gotten it from stress.Well I've faced him before, what can she do to me that hasn't already been done?**Taylor looked around for her pajama's, until she found and put them on.(pic in profile)Taylor took a deep breath like she normally did when ever she had to face challenge like this, and opened the door. She looked around to find no one in the hallway, but her room door opened wider than usual.**Great.Maybe I should have told Chad about what's going on.**Taylor walked into the room not surprised at all to see Britney, who was smoking, sprawled out on her bed. Without even taking the time to plaster on any emotion Taylor grabbed a scrunchy and tied up her hair while Britney stood.she was not smiling at all.**

**"Listen.This is how things are going to work. I don't like you and I don't give a dam if you like me.So don't talk back to me, don't give me attitude, and don't be a little bitch when ever i'm in the room.Got it?"**I'm sorry who the hell are you?**Hearing Devin's footsteps grow closer and closer, Taylor had no choice but to agree."Yes mam."Taylor responded looking directly at the ground.Britney smiled.**

**"Good."She said walking out.Taylor waited until she went down the stairs to strip the sheets off her bed and get knew ones out of her closet.**Is she stupid or does she know she can kill me with stupid stunts like smoking in here.Out of all the women in the world, why Devin, why choose her?** Hearing a beep, Taylor checked her phone. 3 missed calls**.Oh man.**She dialed the number and waited for the caller to pick up.After only one ring he answered.**

**Taylor**/Chad.

"Hey!"

**"Hey you. Sorry I didn't get your calls."**

"Don't worry about it."

**"Listen i'm sorry about today."Taylor said choosing her words very carefully, not because she was talking to Chad, but Devin was 'secretly' outside her room watching** on man, i'm not an idiot.**Taylor pulled the new sheets on the bed.**

**"I just wasn't really, well I was a bit exhausted. Again sorry if I came off like a, well you know."Chad laughed.**

"It's OK.Tay i'm just worried about you. I'm sorry if I bugged you but---"

**"No no I understand.That's why I wanted to call you.I wanted to get everything straight."Taylor said reaching for the top cover** **and spreading it.**

"Can I ask you something?"

**"Sure, what?"**

"Are you absolutely sure that you're OK?" **Taylor paused.**

"Tay you still there?"

"**Yeah i'm here."**

"Well?"

**"Honestly i'm not.Fully anyway.I really miss them."Taylor said, not caring at all about what Devin thought about that.She missed her parents a lot and frankly she didn't give a dam about how he felt.**

"I'm so sorry."

**"Thank you, but you've made me feel so much better."**

"Hey don't give me all the credit!"**Taylor laughed.No matter how sad she was, Chad always knew how to cheer her up.**

**"You know you always do something to cheer me up."**

"Of course, I hate seeing you upset or sad, or anything but happy."

**"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you know i'll hurt you if you don't?"Taylor joked.**

"Ooh, I want to be hurt by you."

**"What!"Taylor said and couldn't help but burst out laughing**.

"But seriously I do mean it.Alot."

**"And once again thank you."**

"And once again don't worry about it.Just please tell me if anything is bothering you OK." God dam it! I wish Devin wasn't standing their.I want to just pour everything out to you!But I can't.

**"Of course."Taylor grabbed a pillow and removed the case, then pulled on a new one, regretting the lie she just said.**

**"Oh wait hold on my Aunt Bri is calling."**

"OK."**Taylor clicked the button in her phone."Hi Auntie!"Taylor said, still wondering how such a loving Aunt like Aunt Bri could give birth to such an abusive jerk like Devin.**

"Hey baby how are you!"

**"I'm good."**

"I love to hear that.How is living with Devin going? Is my son treating you well?"**Taylor frowned.It deeply and emotionally hurt to know that she couldn't be honest with anyone anymore because of this.While she was thinking bout this Taylor heard the footsteps move away from her room.She then felt a heavy weight lift off her head.**

**"Yes he is."She lied once more.**

"Good and speaking of him is his phone off or something? I've been trying to call him and I keep getting his voice mail.Is he there?"

**"Oh yeah he is let me go get him." **Mind as well get my quiz signed too.**Taylor turned around to face an empty doorway.After getting her needed to be signed work Tay got up and walked along the long hallway until she heard the television downstairs.** God I really don't wanna see that slut and him on each other.Please don't let me** Taylor said as she moved forward.One thing about the house that served as an advantage and disadvantage was that you entered the living room from the back where you faced the back of the couch and the front of the television(If you don't get the description like i'm starting not to, think about The Fresh Prince of Be lair family room.)So she could peak. **Thank god.** Taylor walked down the stairs."Devin?" Britney groaned and turned around just as Taylor covered the phone."What do you want?"** Excuse me but I wasn't talking to you bitch!God D you could have done so much better.**Devin turned around and motioned for her to continue."You have to sign a quiz and Aunt Bri's on the phone."Taylor handed** **Devin the phone.**

**"Hey mom."**

"Hey baby!I've been trying to call you.How are you?"

**"I'm fine." While he was talking, Taylor kept getting daggers from Britney**.Man, does this lady ever take a break? Compared to her, Devin's an Angel!

"I just wanted to check up on my son and my niece who says she is doing fine living with you."** Surprisingly to Taylor, just like she did, Devin paused for a moment.**

**"Uh huh."**

"Well then I guess i'll just leave you two to be.Just wanted to check on you both.Well I love you."

**"Love you too mom."**

"OK can you give me back to Taylor?"

**"OK."Devin handed Taylor the phone while she traded her quiz.**

**"Hey Aunt Bri."**

"Hey baby well I have to go but remember I love you."

**"I love you too.Bye."Taylor hung up.** Oh my god will you please stop staring at me! **After what seemed like a million years, Britney turned away and both looked at Devin who was looking over Taylor''s quiz with a confused expression on his face."Come on baby just sign it."Devin shook his head."Come here."Sensing his angry tone, Taylor cautiously stepped forward.**

**"Why don't I see an A?"**

**"I--"**

**"No actually, why do I see a C?"Taylor thought over her words before responding.After dealing with this for years with her** **father, Taylor had taken the toughest heat about school and knew there were no such things about excuses.**

**"I wasn't focusing.I'll try harder."As if no more words needed to be said, Devin signed and handed back the pop quiz to her.After receiving it Taylor immediately wanted to get out of the room.Upon entering her own room, Taylor realized she never got Chad back on the other line.Oh shit.She dialed the number.After two rings he picked up**.

**Taylor**/Chad

"Hey."

**"Hey i'm so so so sorry about hanging up on you."**

"Don't worry about it."

**"Uh, Chad."**

"Yeah?" Should I tell him?Why does this have to be so scary.

**"Chad something else has been going on."Taylor said quietly.**

"What's wrong?"**Chad asked now getting worried**.

**"Can we talk about it tomorrow."**

"Absolutely."

**"Thank you.I love you."**

"I love you too."**Taylor hung up and got under the covers.**This isn't gonna be easy.How do I tell him? Mom, dad, now I really need you!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I'm still deciding if Taylor should Tell Chad or not? What do you think?

Veronica


	6. Truth?

**"I can't wait for Friday night.I bought the perfect dress baby."Britney said as she scratched the back of Devin's neck.**

**"Really.I can't wait."He said seductively both continued on,completely ignoring the fact that Taylor was in the back seat wishing the ride to school was faster.She turned the volume a bit higher on her ipod and tried to let the sounds of End of the road by Boys to Men(Love that song!) relax her in any way possible.Tay had not gotten almost any sleep last night.She was too busy thinking about how to say what she was going to say to Chad in a few hours.While she set her mind on exactly what she was going to say, it still frightened her.**What happens if Devin hurts him? Or what if that bitch does something? How could she try to put me up for adoption!She has no custody of me at all!!!!I can't let that happen! You don't win you little hoar! I just have to find out a way to win against you-uhh! Taylor stop counteracting your own decisions!You have to focus on what you're going to say. **As the Benz pulled up to the school, Taylor mentally prepared herself for her talk with Chad.**

**Briney looked at Taylor through her compact mirror.Taylor saw it, but didn't look in her direction to acknowledge her. She just looked out of the window concentrating on what her decision was going to be.**Of course, she's staring come on please! Don't worry UCLA is only 2 and a half months away.Well 5 if you count the summer.But i'll make sure those months will be spent with Aunt Bri and everyone else! **Taylor looked out the window and smiled for the first time today.Britney however caught this, and looked at what Taylor was smiling at.**Who the hell is that?**As soon as Devin parked, Taylor got out ,then pulled out her book bag from the trunk.As she closed the trunk Taylor noticed Troy and Gabriella were also there.She did also see Sharpay but she had quickly entered the building.** Oh yeah she has a play coming up.**Taylor thought as she closed the car door, without slamming it of course. Taylor walked away from the car and to her friends who appeared to be waiting.**

**"Yeah you're hear!"Gabriella said, of course being the first one to jump up and give her a hug.**

**"Nice to see you too."**

**"Uh, I don't want to ruin girl time but mind if I cut in?"Chad asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes."God man we were having a moment!"Chad looked at Troy who jut shrugged.By now he was used to his girlfriend's,well feelings.**

**"Yeah Chad!"Taylor joked."You totally ruined the moment!"**

**"Okay well the moment's ruined.My turn."He said softly moving Gabriella aside and wrapping his arms around Taylor.Meanwhile, Devin was about to pull away when Britney caught his arm."Wait."She said seeing Chad kiss Taylor then Tay hug Troy.**

**"What?"Devin asked. "Who's that?"She asked.**

**"Who?"**

**"The boy with the afro."**

**"Oh.That's Chad Danforth."**

**"Is he Taylor's boyfriend?"**

**"Yeah?" **We'll see about that.**Britney smiled."Okay.Just wanted to know.Let's go.I'll give you a sneak peak of my Friday outfit."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Boo!"Taylor jumped and turned around.**

**"Don't do that!"She said playfully hitting Chad.**

**"Sorry but you don't get scared that easily." **Yeah right.**Taylor shook her head and looked around.The hallways were empty.**

**"So what did you want to tell me?"Chad asked wrapping his arms around her.**Oh god why the hell am I getting so nervous!I can do this I know I can!But how!!!

**"Well, I wanted to tell you that..."**Here goes nothing**."There's been a problem at my house lately."**

**"What kind of problem?"**A frickin dangerous one**!"Uh a kind of big one."**

**"What wrong?"Chad asked looking directly into her eyes**.Just do it!

**"Chad, Devin's..."**

"**Devin's what?"**Why does this have to be so hard!

**"He's..."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"I can't wait to beat South High for the fourth time."Zeek said, stretching."Me either."Troy said, doing the same. "They're not even competition in my book.They mind as well not even come.Save the humiliation."**

**"Exactly.God I don't wanna go home."**

**"Why not?"Troy asked.**

**"My mom wants me to do go shopping with her."Zeek said annoyed.**

**"Well that shouldn't't be any problem considering you're in love with an extreme shopaholic."**

**"So are you!"**

**"No way.Gabriella's not nearly as crazy as Sharpay is with shopping.Maybe 5 bags here and then but Sharpay?"**

**"Yeah She does shop alot.Oh the strange things love can do to you."**

**"I know.Hey, where's Chad?"**

**"I don't know."Zeke said standing up."He better get here or Coach isn't gonna be happy."**

**"Troy, coach wants to see you."Jason said walking up to the two.**

**"Kay."Troy said carrying the basketball in his hands and walking into the office.**

**"Yes Dad?"Troy said, spinning the ball on his index finger.**

**"Just the boy I wanted to see.Listen son, we already know we're gonna win he game Friday."**

**"Yes we are."**

**"But like always, is the captain prepared?"Mr.Bolton said walking with his son out of the office.**

**"Absolutely, no distractions here."**

**"Good."Mr.Bolton scanned the gym.**

**"Where's Chad?"**

**"Uh, i'll go find him."**

**"Hurry he's about to be late."**

**"OK."Troy said reaching the exit.**Chad where the hell are you?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"He's... i'm guessing dating this monster of a woman.Her name's Britney and she's horrible."**Dam it!Taylor!

"**Why?"**

**"because for one thing she smokes.Another thing, she dresses like."Taylor rolled her eyes."Let's just say not appropriate."**

**"Oh man.Why date her?"**

**"I have no idea.But I know she doesn't like me."**I think it was either the 'so put her up for adoption!' or the 'I don't like' you part.

**"Wow what a bitch."**

**"Tell me about it.And apparently, we're living together."**

**"What?Why didn't Devin give you a heads up?"**Because he doesn't give a shit about me.

**"I don't know.But i'm trying to do the best I can to ignore it.Not so ready to make friends yet."Chad laughed.**

**"maybe she'll turn out nice."**I seriously doubt that.

**"Maybe---"**

**"There you are!"Both Chad and Taylor turned to see Troy walking up to wards them.**

**"You're late."**

**"Oh yeah.I forgot."**

**"Oh yeah sure."Troy said, rolling his eyes.Taylor smiled.Chad kissed her and let go.**

**"I honestly forgot."**

**"Tell that to my dad.Let's go."Taylor lifted her arm to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.Chad turned around to say goodbye, when he immediately noticed the large bruise mark on her arm where the sleeve had slightly rolled down.Taylor wasn't looking, as she bent down to pick up a hair clip she dropped.Chad's eyes widened as Troy pulled him away.**

**"Come on."**

**"Wait hold on."Chad stopped."What?"**

**"I need to..."Chad's words drifted away as he walked back down the hallway and turned.Unfortunately no one was there.**

**"You can say by later.We're late."Troy said pulling him to wards the gym.Chad silently thought about what he just saw.**

How did that happen?I knew she was hiding something!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"You could have just told him you dumb ass!"Taylor cursed as she neared her house.**

**"But no you had to be an idiot."Taylor pulled her key in the door and unlocked it.**But I can't!Taylor opened the door and walked inside.There I go again.Mental note stop contradicting yourself---

"Oh there you are."**Taylor looked up**. Crap.**Britney stood up from her position on Devin's lap and smiled, cruelly.**What now?**Taylor thought as she took off her coat and hung it up.She was losing strength by the second from this woman. Taylor looked up at Britney.**

**"Guess what?"Britney said.Taylor really didn't want know. It was bound to be something bad.**

**"What?"Taylor asked uneasy."Today is officially the last day you and what's his name?"**

**"Chad."Devin responded.Taylor's eyes widened.**

**"Chad ,will ever see each other!"Britney said smiling.**

**"What?"Taylor exclaimed**. Are you crazy!

**"I think you heard me.I don't approve."**

**"And? You're point is?"**No way.You've crossed the line.

**"Excuse me?"Britney said crossing her arms as Devin stood.**

**"Why!"**

**"That's none of your dam business."**

**"Actual---"Taylor never got to finish.Devin slapped her."What did I say about disrespect!!"He yelled, grabbing her arm and squeezing, causing her to streak in pain.**

**"This will be your last day ever with that boy!Do I make myself clear!" Although she new she didn't want to, Taylor agreed."Now apologize!"Taylor looked at Britney.She may have been crying but now, she looked at her with pure hate in her eyes.**

**"I'm waiting."Britney said leaning on the couch.**

**Taylor took a deap breath."I'm sorry."**

**"Good.Apology excepted.Well I'm done you can go."Devin released Taylor and she held her arm as she walked up the stairs.When she reached her bedroom, Taylor immediately pushed under the covers and cried.In a matter of only two days, Britney had succeeded in ripping her life apart.And it hurt. "How could you let them do to me!"She cried to the picture frame of her parents.In her frustration,Taylor picked up the frame and threw it agiainst her closet door, shattering it.She knew she was in for it. "How!You call yourself parents!How could you let him hit me!How could you let her control me!How could could you separate me from Chad!"**

How could you leave me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I'm sure some of you are mad Taylor didn't tell.Sorry!

Veronica


	7. I know

**"Number 12 passes it to number fourteen!He shoots...scores!!!!!! East High Wins!Congratulations East High!"**

**"Yeah!"Zeek yelled as the team met in gratitude.**

**"I'd be surprised if we lost!"Troy yelled over the crowd that was still cheering.**

**"You got that right!"Jason said running up behind them.**

**"Go Wildcat's!"Gabriella said running to Troy. As soon as she got to him, Troy didn't lose anytime picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, planting a kiss on her lips.**

**"Dude get a room!"Zeek said.**

**"Why don't you find Sharpay and give her some congratulations!"Troy shot back, positioning Gabriella on his left side.**

**"Maybe I will!"Zeek said hurrying off to find his girlfriend.**

**"You know you can put me down right?"Gabriella yelled over the crowd, still cheering."What makes you think I want to?"Troy said smirking.**

**"Put me down you little freak!"Gabriella said,laughing.**

**"Well fine if you want me to feel bad."Troy said slowly putting her down.**

**"I can deal with that."Gabriella said.**

**"So cruel."Troy responded with fake sadness on his face.**

**"OK i'll make it up at the after party."**

**"Yes!"Gabriella looked through crowds of people."Where's Chad?I want to congratulate him!"**

**"He's probably trying to find Taylor."**

**"OK well i'm gonna look for Kelsi and Shar!"Gabriella turned away but Troy grabbed her arm, turning her back around."NO you're leaving me again!Why Gabriella?Why!!!"**

**"Troy you're such a baby!"**

**"Yeah and this baby needs it's mom."**

**"Really,I don't think Mrs.Bolton is here."Troy rolled his eyes.**

**"Not that mom!"Gabriella giggled. "I'll be back!And if we don't meet up i'll call you!"**

**"Oh just another way of saying, Troy i'm blowing you off to do something more important!"Gabriella rolled her eyes."I'll catch you later!"She said, giving him a kiss and disappearing into the crowd.Troy sighed."Kay fine."He then turned around to search for his best friend, wherever he might be.After not finding any luck in the gym, Troy went outside looking.**

**"Dude you keep getting lost and---"Immediately, Troy saw a big crowd rush to the end of the hallway.**

**"What?"Troy took a closer look at the crowd.**

**"Tay?"He said starting to follow** **them.Why is she trying to leave so early?Chad's looking for her?Troy thought as he neared the end of the long hallway. Taking a few more looks Troy saw a bit of worry on her face. It looked as if she was afraid of something.Before Troy could get a second opinion, he saw another big crowd rush by him.**

**"Good game Troy!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Wait to beat South High!"**

**"But of course it was an easy win."**

**"Uh. thank you."Troy tried to spot Taylor, but she was gone.**Where'd she go?**Puzzled he returned to finding his best friend.**Maybe Chad knows what's up?

x**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Where is she? I swear I saw her exit near here.**Chad ran through the hallway to find his girlfriend's whereabouts.While he was immensely happy about winning the game,Chad still wanted to get to the bottom of this whole hiding act.Seeing the bruise on Tay's arm yesterday, got him unbelievably concerned and he needed to know how it got there and what's been going on.Chad ran through another hallway having no luck finding her.Only until he saw a big crowd rush out did he find her.**

**"Hey Taylor wait!"Chad said, almost running up to keep with her pace**. Oh no.Please just go away!**Taylor disappeared into the moving crowd, hurrying to leave the school.So far, Taylor had succeeded in completely avoiding her boyfriend at all costs.She had to listen to her cousin and his girlfriend but Tay couldn't bring herself to tell Chad they had to separate.And for as long as she couldn't, she wouldn't tell.After finally seeing the exit doors Taylor started to exit.That is, until she found herself being pulled back inside of the school**.No! Please don't do this!**Taylor was completely pulled out of the crowd and into Chad's arms where he looked her over in utter worry.**

**"Hey didn't you hear me?"He asked.Taylor shuttered at those words.The were almost exactly like Devin's, right when he was beating her.**

**"Sorry I didn't.By the way congrats on winning!"She said trying to put on the realest fake smile she could.Knowing something was wrong, Chad moved her out of the rushing school crowds way and into one of the emptier hallways."Tay I think we need to talk."Chad said, after making sure no one else was in ear shot.**

**"Talk, what's there to talk about?"Taylor said, getting nervous by the minute.**

**"I tried to talk to you last night.Why didn't you pick up?"**Because i can't talk to you**!"Uh, my cell phone was dead."**

**"But you have a charger."**

**"I forgot to charge it."Taylor said running out of excuses."Tay, what the hell is going on?" **Please don't.

**"Nothing is going on!"**

**"I don't believe that."**

**"Why not?"**Why can't you think that i'm telling the truth when i'm not!

**"Because you're lying to me."**

**"That's ridiculous Chad.What would I lie to you about."**

**"What is going on?This week, and basically this whole time you've been acing strange and i'm really concerned."**No don't be concerned!please don't.

**"Chad I have to go."Taylor said trying to move.**

**"Where?"Chad said standing in her way."Where do you always have to go?And why do you always have to leave so early?"**

**"Because there are things that I need to do!"**

**"What things Tay! What exactly do you have to do that requires no cell phone time at all, and requires that you get home like 5 minutes after dismissal?"**

**"Devin says I have to be home!"**Oh my god I wasn't supposed to say that!

**"Well why is Devin that strict?You act as if you don't get there early Devin'll be--"Chad froze.All of this was starting to make sense to him.Her frequent leavings, her being late, and the bruise,it had to be because of Devin.Taylor was thinking just as fast as he was a new she had to make something that appeared believable to break this**.I cant let this happen.I won't!

**"No!"Chad snapped out his thoughts and looked at her."The whole reason I've been really uneasy this whole week is because i'm having a very big family thing tomorrow.I'm trying to make everything perfect for it. So i've been trying to get home as soon as possible to help Devin with the TV setting up and every last detail that needs to be done.And yes part of that is because I miss my parents but both of us really want to make this special for everyone.we still have a lot of work to do with the decorations and everything so I have to get home and help!"Chad studied her face.Either she was trying unbelievably hard to make it seem as if she was telling the truth or she actually was not lying.But he still had something else to find out.**

**"Then why do you have a bruise on your arm."**Oh my god how did you know.

**"What?"**

**"Right here."Chad held her arm and lifted up her sleeve. Taylor cursed herself for not covering it up but also came up with a back up plan.**

**"I was being clumsy and helping lifting some heavy objects.I think you can assume what happened.Well I guess it would make sense."Devin's friend is a doctor, he already checked it.It's fine."**

**"Why aren't there bandages or anything?"**

**"Because he said it's not that serious.Besides I don't want people thinking something's wrong."**

**"well do you honestly think people will feel better with seeing a giant bruise on your arm?"**OH crap I should have known.

**"No. I guess not.But don't worry i'm fine.I really need to go and get home.I told you they're coming tomorrow."Chad sighed. "OK."**

**"good."Taylor reached up and hugged him, really not wanting to let go.Eventually she did and whispered I love you into his ear, before vanishing to outside of the school.Immediately, Chad searched to find his best friend.He didn't have to do much searching as Troy found him no later than ten seconds.**

**"Hey man did you find Taylor? I mean she just rushed past and--?"**

**"Yes I did and something's wrong."**

**"What?"Troy asked getting worried by the look on Chad's face.**

**"I have a pretty big hunch that something really bad is happening to Taylor."**

**"What? What's wrong with Taylor?"Troy asked,concerned.**

**"This is serious.I think, I think Devin's hitting her."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cliffy!

Well yeah Chad finally found out, at least he think's so.So..yeah!lol

Veronica


	8. This has to stop

**Taylor exited the school and started to walk home.This was the hardest and closest decision she ever had to make. Making up such a big lie like that, was enough to push her off the edge.** I had to do it!**Taylor convinced herself as she walked down the path to her house."I just had to. Come on Tay, you can survive two months with the monster... right?"**

**Taylor turned the corner and started up to the house.As she entered up the driveway, Taylor heard music blasting from inside**.What the hell?Wait?That's what she was talking about? Of course**,"This time she was very hesitant to go inside.Every single time Devin threw a party, Taylor felt like she had to fear for her life.Everyone would have had about 4 drinks in the first hour and everyone would have been drunk by the next.She could only imagine what Devin was like. Yes, he was abusive, but when he was drunk and angry, he looked like kill**.Just make it to my room that's all.**Taylor slowly opened the door.It was just like she had pictured. People she had never seen were making out, and almost everyone was dancing.No surprise there.Britney was the main attraction, grinding up and down. It did not'take long for Tay to see Devin around Britney with a beer in his hand.Before he could notice her, Taylor ran up the stairs and into her room.She rushed in and close the door, wishing Devin hadn't taken off the lock.For the most part Taylor was trying to calm herself down.**

**"I wish I could be at the after party right now."It would have been so much fun.**I wish I Could be any where but here.**Taylor turned to the shattered picture frame still next to her closet.** Why couldn't'tI be strong enough to pull you guys out?Why couldn't I.**The tears were now freely flowing from Taylor's eyes as she remembered the dreadful night before all of this happened.**

**Flashback**

"Okay everyone finished their jobs?"

"Yes mom."Taylor repeated, for the thousandth time."Yes this is mom, worrying again and again and again."Taylor spoke into her camera.

"Will you stop recording me?"

"See I told you to get her a watch."

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying. Honey come on, relax a bit.Will ya?"

"Look i'm'm sorry but I just want to make sure Laura has the best party ever."

"Mom don't worry, your best friend will have the greatest party.Everyone from your job has been planning it.It's gonna be great."

"You need to calm down."Mr.Mckessie added on.

"I know, I know,I'm just nervous.So anyway how was school?"

"Uh mom, school ended hours ago.It's 10."

"Look do you want me to be calm or not Missy."Mrs.Mckessie joked.

"Okay okay it was good. I had fun."Taylor reached down to grab something from inside her bookbag.

"well that's good.What about you honey."Mrs.Mckessie said looking at her husband while Taylor looked up.

"Mom!Watch out!!"Taylor screamed as a car drove into them from the side.Taylor screamed as the car rode on to the highway sides and completely turned over.After regaining consciousness,Taylor unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her way through the cracked window.Once she limped 5 feet away from the car, did Taylor then realize that her parents were still unconscious and trapped inside. "Mom! Dad!"Taylor yelled as she tried to pick her self up.She flinched as the pain in her lower body deepened.In a matter of seconds, right before her eyes the gas leaking upside down caused an explosion."NO!!"Taylor yelled as she was blown back.She could now clearly see fire building up in the whole car.

"Guys.There's a girl here she needs help!"A group of men hurried to Taylor'side.

"Don't worry miss, you're gonna be okay."One man said as he gently picked her up and carried her into the ambulance that had arrived.

3 hours later, Taylor had been bandaged and lay down on her bed.She knew what would happen but she had to give hope.Chad had been the first to see her followed by Troy and Gabriella then the rest.It was then, that all of them heard that the worst had come.Taylor's parents were dead.

**End Flashback.**

**"It's not fair!"Taylor cried out.**

**"It wasn't there time!They weren't supposed to leave me. I could never find that girl who hit us.I would kill her.And it'd weired because she looks a bit like--"Taylor then realized something.She had been video taping that night, and she did have the camera after the accident.While now it didn't seem important, Taylor needed to see who hit them.rapidly she searched her tapes**.It has to be here somewhere!**Taylor pulled out her trunk and opened it.She searched trough the multiple things until."Yes!"Taylor held up a tape.**This might be it!** After finding a record playing tape, Taylor pushed the tape in and pressed play.It was the tape.Watching it, fresh new tears came rolling out.The picture was moving around the time to the accident.**

**"Mom! Watch out!"Taylor paused.Though it wan't perfect, Taylor could see the image of the girl in the car. Looking at the face, Tay's jaw dropped**.Zoom! **Taylor focused and zoomed on the driver of the car.She could believe what she saw**.Oh my god.It's---"

**"Man, You know Devin's got a little cousin.She's a teen man 17.wonder what I could do with that."Tay froze.Whoever these people were, they were drunk.She had to leave.Quickly grasping the tape and her cell phone, Taylor opened the window.She couldn't believe she was gonna risk her life.**I have to!Remember Gabriella's.This isn't that far down.**Taylor moved through the window and clung for dear life onto a tree bark.Slowly and carefully she inched her way down.In a few minutes, Taylor found her feet securely on the ground.She heard the door room bang open and made a run for it.** Please let me get out safe.**Taylor walked along the road.**This has been the most terrifying week in the entire world!--Chad?**Taylor thought as she saw his car pull up**.He must know, **Taylor thought as the doors opened and both Chad and Troy stepped out."Tay are you okay?"Chad said rushing up to her, with Troy right behind him."Yeah."Tay muttered.**

**"Tay you don't have to hide anymore.We know what's going on."Troy said standing close to her.Taylor was about to put up a fight, but she couldn't Everything they knew was true.Taylor nodded, giving up as Chad held her tight.**

**"We need to get away from here."She said looking back at the house.**

**"Okay come on let's go."Chad walked over to his car and opened he door for her.After all three had gotten in, Chad took a look at the house and rage filled his eyes.He wanted to go inside and beat the crap out of Devin, but Taylor was what he was worried about.Chad started the car and drove to his house.The ride was silent with Chad taking a few peaks at Taylor from the review mirror, who was silently thinking about what the outcomes of this would be.As soon as the three got into Chad's room both boys started piling questions out.**

**"I can't believe this!"Chad started."Did he hurt you today? Do you have another bruise.How long has this been happening?"Chad said in fury.Taylor took a minute and told the two the sad story."**

**"Who the hell does he think he is!"Troy shouted, just as mad.**

**"And no one knows about this?"Taylor shook her head.Troy and Chad looked at each other with complete anger in their eyes."Tay why didn't you tell us?"**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"Chad responded."He's not gonna hurt you anymore!"**

**"That's not the point!"Taylor responded with tears streaming down her eyes.**

**"Then what is!"**

**"It's location guys!When my parents died I lived with Devin because he's the only one who also lives here.The rest of my family lives in California and Nevada!If I live with them i'll have to leave everyone!Both of you, Gabriella Sharpay, Kelsi, everyone! I want to stay here!I don't want to leave!"She said completely crying.**

**Automatically Chad wrapped his arms around her.After she calmed down and he collected his thoughts about this Chad spoke."I never want to see you leave Tay, but I can't sit here and know that criminal is beating you.I can't or i'd be the worst boyfriend in the world."Even though a small part wished he wouldn't let her leave,Taylor nodded her head.Troy stood up.**

**"So what are we going to do?"Chad looked at Taylor.**

**"This need to be stopped."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Well Chad's gonna stop it!

-Veronica


	9. Danger

**"Okay i know you dont want to here it but are you really okay Tay?"**

**"Yes for the thousandth time I am.Now I definately am."**

**"I'm realy sorry it's just--"**

**"Don't worry I know.Gabby i'm fine.I'm away from that house of hell and safe.And I really don't want to talk about it anymore."She finished.After the talk with Troy and Chad, All three lay the news on Gabriella who was equally shocked.She and Taylor were now in Gabriella's bedroom where Taylor would be staying the night.**

**"Okay."Gabriella said, getting worried by the minute.Taylor got under the covers and tried to get ready for one of the better sleeps today.It didn't seem like it was about to work.Through the night she kept waking up with the nightmares of the future.While they all agreed on Taylor staying at Gabriella's tonight,Taylor still couldn't think about the day she would have to leave her friends and the love of her life. After the many visits with her family she knew California was nice, but it wasn't the place for her**.My place is here.I hate you.I hate you for taking that away from me!How could you you criminal!.**Though she tried, Taylor only managed to probably get in an hour of sleep.** God I hate you.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**3:13pm** God could this day get anyworse.**Taylor rubbed her head where a headace was forming.**

**"Here."Gabriella said giving her an ice pack for her throbbing head.**

**"Thankyou."Taylor said grateful.**

**"No problem."**

**"So when's your mom comming back."**

**"It should have been today but tomorrow."**

**"Cool."Taylor leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.**

**"I am so tired."You should be, after---"Taylor opened her eys wearily and from the sadness in her eyes, Gabriella knew now was not the time.**

**"Anyway, so what are we doing today?"**

**"I just want to relax."For the first time in 3 months.Gabriella nodded her head and took a seat next to her bestfriend."Wanna watch some tv?"**

**"Uh sure why not?"Gabriella tured on the tv.**

**"Thank's again."**

**"Please don't."Gabriella responded.Taylor nodded her head and watched the television looking for something to make her comortable.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"God baby that party was amazing."Britney said as she threw her clothes on after stepping out of the shower.**

**"Tell me about."Devin said dressing himself as well.**

**"Okay well I loved the whole party but the end was the best part."Britey wispered seductively in his ear.Devin smiled.**

**"I can't disagree."**

**"God i'm hungry, let's get some breakfast at a restaurant."**

**."I think it's lunch time."Devin said.**

**"Already?Dam we were high.Fine then lets get some lunch."Britney said exiting the room and walking into the hallway.Hmm wonder what that little brats up to.Britney strutted over to Taylor's room door and ofcourse with out knocking she pushed the door open to reveal no one there.Probably dowstairs. Britney walked downstairs thinking of a way to tourture Taylor today."Oh Taaayloooor."Britney sang as she searched the rooms to also find them empty**.Where the hell is she?**After looking around for a few miutes, Britney finally came to the conclusion that Taylor was gone.**

**"Devin!"Britney yelled rushing up to his room.**

**"What?"Devin asked comming out of the bathroom wiping his face off with a towel.**

**"Baby Taylor's gone!"**

**"What?"Devin said, imediately leaving the room and entering Taylor's with Britney behind.**

**"Where the hell is she!"He yelled to no one in particular.**

**"Who knows?"As if still in denial, Devin looked around the room and yelled Taylor's name a few more times."Where fuck is she!"**

**"I don't know baby."Britney said, afraid of what this could mean for her.**

**"We gotta get her here."**

**"Don't worry I will.And i'll beat the shit out of her for this little stunt she's pulling."Britney smiled as Devin got ready to find and give Taylor a beating she wouldn't forget**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**"Thank god my headace is finally over!"Taylor said as she rose up away from the pain.**

**"Great."Gabriella said.**

**"You know what I actually feel like doing something today."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah.I mean i'm far away from---"Taylor's phone rag.Without even looking at the caller's id she froze.**

**"What?"Gabriella asked concerned.**

**"It's him."Gabriella also froze.He finally realized that she was gone.**

**"Don't answer it!"**

**"I don't have to.Damit! I should have left my phone in my room!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Gabriella.He know's i'm here."**

**"What how?"**

**"The phone.He tracked me.I have to go."**

**"No! You're not leaving."**

**"If I stay here we'll both be in danger!"**

**"If you move else where you could end up in a hospital.You're not leaving!"**

**"Then what am I gonna do?Wait till he comes and bangs the door down!"**

**"No! We'll call the guys."Gabriella said flipping up her phone and dialing the all too familiar number.**

**Gabriella**/Troy

"Hello?"

**"Troy get over here!"**

"Why what's wrong?Did something happen to you or Tayor?!"

**"No.But Devin knows we're here!"**

" What?How!"

**"I'll explain later just call Chad and tell him."**

"Okay i'll be there in 2 minutes."

**"Okay. bye."Gabriella hung up.**

**"Troy and Chad'll be here any minute."**

**"Thank god."Taylor said."I hope they get here faster--"**

**"Don't say that they'll be here!"**

**"Okay.I have to be patient." **But what if they're not here?What if Gabriella get's hurt?Or worse!I can't let that---**BANG!! Both girls screamed.**

**"Oh my god."Both girls turned aroung to realise that someone was banging on the door.**

**"It's him!"Taylor cried out.**

**"Come on."Gabriella said grabbing her hand and rushing upstairs to her room.Gabriella locked the door.**

**"What if he brakes down the door?"Taylor asked, terrified.Gabriella searched for her phone."Shit!It's downstairs!"**

**"Mine too!"**

**"Don't worry the guys will get here!"**

**"I knew I should have left!"**

**"Tay don't you dare--"Gabriella stopped midsentence as both girls heard the front door break down.Taylor felt like she** **was about to sufficate**. Someone help.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sorry for the long wait.R&R!

-Veronica


	10. Arrested

**"What!"**

**"Gabriella sounded really scared man we have to hurry and get over there.Troy said as both boys got into his car and started to speed over to the house.**

**"God I hope Taylor's okay."Chad said worried.**

**"Don't worry man."Troy said, not believing himself."I'm sure--oh my god."Both sets of eyes were wide as they stared at the sight.Gabriella's door had been broken down.Some one had entered.**

**"We have to find them!"Chad yelled getting out of the car.**

**'"Right behind you."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox"**

**"Taylor!"Devin boomed as he rushed upstairs."I know you're here!Get out from where you're hiding now!"He roared, searching Gabriella'smother's bedroom.Taylor and Gabriella still lay,clutching each other for dear life in Gabriella's locked room.**

**"Don't move."Taylor whispered as Gabriella fearfully nodded.She wasn't planning on it."What if--"Gabriela couldn't even finish.She looked upon Taylor's scared face."This is what you've been dealing with.Isn't it?"Gabriella sad, full of sorrow.Taylor nodded.**

**"Almost every day.But now's he's gone way too far.He's trespassing in your house.He's going to jail for sure."**

**"I wish Chad and Troy would get here already!"Taylor tried to shush her from her loud outburst, but from the immediate silence, Taylor knew it was too late."There you are."Devin said as he threw himself into Gabriella's door.At the first bang Gabriella screamed.Both girls tried to hold The door so he couldn't'break down, but, being as smart as they were, both new Devin was stronger than both of them."We have to jump!"Gabriella said looking to wards her balcony. Before Taylor could respond a bang sounded and the hinges of the door were broken.The door would have fallen if it weren't the two bracing against it."Go!"Taylor screamed as both girls made their way to the balcony, right as Devin pushed his way in. Gabriella tried to run through but quickly remembering, the doors were locked.As she tried to unlock and open them, Devin grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor."Stop!"Taylor yelled, foolishly lunging herself at him. Instinctively, Devin grabbed her by her shoulder and slammed Taylor into the wall."You think you can runaway from me!Well you've got a lot of things coming.I'll teach you---"**

**"Let go of her!!!"Taylor looked aside to see Chad and Troy come rushing** **into the room and peeling Devin off her.Chad was the first to punch him square in the jaw.Devin stumbled back and grabbed his chin."You're gonna pay for that!"He said running to wards Chad.Not intimidated by this threat, Chad dodged out of the way and it cued Troy to push him to the floor, right on to Gabriella's door hinge.Devin flinched in pain as the edges of the hinge dug into his skin.However he managed to pick himself up and tackle Chad to The ground.Chad!"Taylor screamed as she saw her boyfriend wrestle the older man."Get off of him!"Troy yelled pulling Devin away.As soon as he got free, Chad gave one more punch and it landed on Devin's nose.Blood came rushing out."Fuck!" Devin yelled holding his nose.The distant sounds of police sirens were heard in the distance, which soon got closer.Chad and Troy had called the cops.Devin looked around once more for his victim.Once he spotted her, Devin immediately picked himself up and started to charge at her.He didn't get far, as both boys grabbed him and threw him back down.**

**"You'll never touch her again!"Chad yelled as the two held him down. As if on cue, officers began rushing into the house and room.Quickly realizing who the attacker was, police and cuffed and arrested Devin.As they marched him away, Devin struggled and sent Taylor a look that shivered down her spine.Protectively, Chad put his arms around her and enveloped her in a hug, in which Taylor finally let it all out.**

**"Gabriella!"Troy yelled rushing over to his girlfriend's side and helping her up."Don't worry i'm okay now."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Well I will be when that asshole is convicted!"For the first time Troy put on a smiled and pulled her into his arms."Thank god you're okay."He whispered into her ear.**

**"Come on.Let's get out of here."Chad spoke up as soon as Taylor finished letting everything out.The other three nodded and walked downstairs and outside where 5 police cars had settled, Devin getting into one of them. "Mame, we're gonna need you to come to the police station to answer a few questions."A police officer said to Taylor as he walked up to the three.Taylor held Chad's hand tighter and nodded."You guys are coming with me though."Already knowing this, the four stepped into the car and started to make there way to the station where Taylor would have to answer questions that would save her life.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Please tell exactly what Devin has done to you in the past few months."**

**"What else?I've been abused, beaten everything."Taylor responded truthfully.Everyone was at the station and currently, Taylor was answering questions with the comfort of Chad with her for protection even though Devin was in custody.**

**"So there was no sexual harassment?"The officer questioned.**

**"Oh no. Nothing like that.It was manly abuse."The officer nodded his head sadly."I'm sorry mad'am that there are people in the world as cruel as this criminal.Taylor nodded, knowing that she would be getting alot of that later on."But we are positive he will be going to jail."**

**"How positive?"Taylor asked nervous.**

**"We are 99 sure miss."**

**"99?Why just 99!"Chad spat out at any possibility that this asshole would be getting out even on the tiniest chance.**

**"Well,"The officer started."There could be any possibility.We tell all of our defendants that.Most likely Devin will get jail time."Taylor only realized she wasn't breathing when Chad wrapped his arms around her tighter."Okay. Well at least I know he's behind bars until the court date."**

**"Yes you can be sure of that."After a few more minutes of discussion the four left the station and got ready to live again knowing that Devin was arrested and would remain like that until the court date, which Taylor only hoped to find him guilty**.I know he'll be guilty, but he's a good lawyer.He could get out of this!No stop thinking. it will work out,right?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Finally Devin's caught!Taylor can live again...right?

Veronica


	11. Trial

Sooo sorry for the long wait.I had alot of things to take care of. But anyway here it is!

**

* * *

**

**3 weeks later.**

**"Taylor, remember you don't have to do this, I mean face him."Chad reassured his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Taylor shook her head.**

**"No I have to do this.People need to know what happened.Don't worry.There's nothing that he can do to me anymore."Taylor reassured her worried boyfriend. It had been three weeks since Devin's arrest and surprisingly his trial started right away.Immediately after his arrest Chad urged Taylor to tell her other family.She had decided to tell her closest family member.However it was the hardest thing to do and also didn't work because it was Aunt Bri, Devin's own mother.In the love and belief that her perfect son would not have done anything wrong she denied it**. Well I guess she'll have to see in court.**Taylor thought as she was about ready to go inside.After the misfortune of her Aunt, Taylor decided to tell her Aunt from her father's side, Aunt Vicky.After minutes of explaining, Tay's Aunt was on a plane and rushing Taylor into her arms where both cried the whole night.Taylor had been staying with her this whole time waiting for this day.And now it was here.**

**"But are ****you absolutely sure?"**

**"Yes.I am."Taylor said, breaking apart from the hug."I'm nervous but i'm ready."**

**"Just remember, whatever happens, you'll never see him again.I'll make sure of it."Taylor smiled and nodded."Sweety, you ready?"Aunt Vicky asked walking up to the pair.**

**"Yeah i'm ready."**

**"Okay let's go."Aunt Vicky lead Taylor, holding hands with Chad into the court room.After impatiently waiting Taylor first laid eyes on Devin as he was** **pushed into the court room.From there, he gave her such a terrifying look, she honestly believed he could stare a hole into her head and Taylor was instantly frightened.But that** **wouldn't, stop her**.Fear's never gonna overcome what's right.**Taylor reminded herself. **

**10minutes later.**

**"Ms.Mc.Kessie, how long have you been living with the defendant?"**

**"About three months."**

**"Was there alcohol or drugs anywhere in that house during the three months present?"**

**"Yes there were."Taylor answered now looking at the scowling face of Devin and bitter face of his mother**.I wish she would see.

**"Was this often?"**

**"Yes. Usually once a week or so."**

**"Thank you.Now would you tell me how often you were abused."Taylor took a deep breath.**

**"Almost everyday.He hit me, beat me, name it."Taylor heard Devin angrily fig it.**

**"Your honor we don't have evidence for any of this."The defense attorney stated.Are you crazy?**

**"You want proof?Here's proof."Taylor rolled up her sleeve where Devin had squeezed it.It was clearly bruised.This'll shut you up asshole!**

**10minutes later**

**"Mr.Jones.The prosecutor's statement about the amount of time you have lived with Ms.Mckessie is true correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Would you describe what occurred in those three months?"**

**"Nothing."**What! you son of a bitch tell the truth.

**"I went to work, she went to school.The usual.And Taylor is very adventurous.That's exactly where that mark she showed you came from."**

**"What?No it's not it from--"Taylor was pulled down and hushed by her lawyer.You wouldn't win like that.However, Devin wasn't going to win.Not now, not ever.And her lawyer proved exactly that.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Oh god Tay imma need me an aspirin after this."Aunt Vicky stated fanning herself.Taylor laughed.They had indeed won the court case and Devin was sentenced to 45 years.Personally Taylor thought he deserved more but for now she would be content. "Don't worry i'll find you won."**

**"You wicked child!I hope you rot in hell!"Aunt Bri said storming down the hall."Aunt Bri please---"**

**"Devin doesn't deserve this!"**

**"Doesn't deserve this!"Aunt Vicky spoke up.She had already hated Aunt Bri and this fueled her fire."Your horrible son beat, abused and emotionally injured my niece and you expect us to feel sorry for your son?I hope he rots in jail!"Aunt Bri's jaw dropped.**

**"How dare you!"**

**"How dare you insult Taylor right now you ignorant, stupid bitch!"This time Taylor's jaw dropped.She never head her aunt curse like that, and she had had enough.**

**"Aunt Vicky!Please I just wanna go home."Realizing that Taylor really needed to get out of the courtroom Aunt Vicky stopped."Okay let's go."Both turned away from Aunt Bri and exited the courthouse.**

**"Tay! Wait!"Taylor turned around to see Chad running up to both of them.Taylor faked a smile which he noticed as he wrapped his arms around her."You okay?"**

**"Honestly no i'm not.I just wanna go home and clear my head from this mess."**

**"Well, at least I didn't have to force that out of you."Chad stated.Taylor laughed."Yeah I guess so."After saying their goodbye's Taylor drove to her house and pondered on.What she knew, absolutely knew was that Devin was in jail.And for the first time in a long while, she could relax.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Taylor finally has relaxation within her!

Veronica


	12. It's over

Sorry for the llllllloooooooonnnnnnnnng wait!!!!

* * *

**Chad pulled up to Taylor's house and got out of his car.It had been two days since the trial and he had not gotten into any contact with her at all.Part of him thought it best to give her space after everything that happened but another part made him worry that she wasn't dealing with it well. Either way, he wanted to be there for her. Chad knocked on the door impatiently waiting for an answer.After a few more knocks the door was answered."Hi Chad."**

**"Oh Hey Ms.Wilson."Chad said."Is Taylor here?"**

**"Oh yes she is, but she's resting.She definitely hasn't been herself lately, both you and I know why."Chad nodded his head, sadly.**

**"I know but can I just see her for a second."Chad practically begged.He knew she was feeling completely drained and he needed to see her.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Please Ms.Wilson."**

**"Okay fine.For a few minutes."**

**"Thank you."With that Chad almost rushed into the house and up to Taylor's door.Once he reached it Chad knocked quietly in case she might be sleeping.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"It's me Tay."Chad responded.Almost immediately the door opened and Taylor rushed into his arms.**

**"Guess I don't have to ask if your okay."Chad muttered as Taylor uttered a laugh.His sense of humor always made her feel better."Here come in."Taylor said pulling him into her room where both sat on her bed. "So are you okay?"**

**"Well I'm definitely better now than before."**

**"Thank god. I just can't believe he---"**

**"Chad let's just forget about it. I just wanna forget okay?"**

**"Okay.Well I'm glad you're somewhat better."**

**"Yeah and I owe half of that to you."Chad smiled.**

**"Oh really."**

**"Yep."With that Taylor leaned in halfway.Chad me her with a kiss. When they broke apart the thought of the effect from the case came into Chad's head."So what are we gonna do with you being in a different state?"Taylor sighed**

**"I don't know. But I wanna stay close no matter what."**

**"Oh you won't ever have to worry about that.Trust me."Taylor smiled.**

**"Always have always will."**

**"Tay honey you wan me to make you something to eat?"**

**"No thanks Aunty i'm fine."Taylor responded to the call from downstairs.After the res ponce, Taylor got up and looked around her room."You know what's funny?"**

**"What?"Chad asked.**

**"This room used to feel like the only safe place I could go to.I could do everything here.And now it feels like almost the whole house is safe."**

**"I guess."Chad responded."This place looks so different now.It's crazy."**

**"I know but in this case different is way better."**

**"Yes it is."Taylor turned around towards Chad."Well i've been in my room for like ever. I wanna say hi to Gabbs and Troy."**

**"Sure lets go."**

**"Okay."Both got up and walked down the stairs."Aunty i'm gonna go hang out with my friends."**

**"Okay baby. Have fun."**

**"Okay."After saying goodbye Taylor and Chad stepped out into his car."So who first?"Chad asked as he started the engine."Well i'm sure they're together."**

**"Yeah they probably are."Chad said as he started driving.Taylor looked out the window at everything.It all seemed different now.Flowers, trees, people.Before she never noticed how unique things were.Instead she was blinded by the badness.But now that's gone and she could live her life.** It's over, it's finally over.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I know somepeople are like why didn't Taylor stay with Gabriella instead of leaving but unfortunately Iwanted to make it real.(Sorry!!) But fortunately I might make I sequel!

Veronica


End file.
